


You Are There, You Are Too

by The Messiah (BigBoozeHaunt)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBoozeHaunt/pseuds/The%20Messiah
Summary: Sonic was there, you were too. You take control of Sonic in this story of Amy (the reader) trying to win the heart of Sonic/Reader.





	You Are There, You Are Too

Sonic was there, you were too. Daybreak – Sonic was there, you were too. He stood there, blue was, Eminate from the radiance of the room the outside, translucent hues cyan and turquoise. You looked at Sonic, admiring all that he was, or which we would never be.

“I’m Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!” Sonic asked you. Roots sprout neath Sonic’s feet at twisting, scintillating pace as Sonic was there, you were too. The time.At.

“Heat risen from your face as you stood there, eyes gleaming as retinas rested, pondering where beauty starts and Sonic ends.” You asked Sonic in return.

“I’m Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!” He told you not to look.

As though a force was coordinating every last movement in your body, left right left. Left right left. Sonic was heading towards you, he couldn’t get away this time.

“S-Sonic, d-does this mean I finally get to be your boyfriend?” You asked, tears of ash.

Eyes knew not to look, Sonic approached you, flowers withered and stars fell as Sonic grazed your cheek with his middle and index claws gently but omen.

“Amy, we have you.” Sonic told you, wrapping his arms around you with the minutiae of a ten ballistae at daybreak Sonic was there, you were too. The two of you locked lips – you wanted a key to seal the lock as to never let go. Claws dug firm into mutual souls, never separated by force or famine.

“Sonic.” Amy said. You weren’t sure how to react. Amy stared you down. Heat rose from her face, cylinders firing behind those eyes. Pondering as to how she can win Sonic back from you.

“Amy, you’re the one for me, I promise I’ll never dash.” Sonic reassured you. Please can you believe him? You couldn’t even tell who this was, the blur of eons blue, Sonic was there, you were too.

“Let him go, you evil old man!” You said, brandishing your mallet, light but of reasonable bludgeon.

“Ha. Ha. Never!” Doctor Robexclaimed the partyotnik. “This precious. Mine! This specimen. Just you try and stop me!”

Amy rushed the disproportioned professor in as the city of Death Egg Zone began. Debris fell onto Knuckles Amy raised. Hammer Smash a move she planned to use, it had worked plenty of times. She just had to save Sonic from you. Sonic was there, you were too.

“_Take this!”_ You screamed at Eggman, Hammer Smash fell onto Eggman. As hearts of pink irradiate from the hammer you, Eggman noticed his ship slightly crack he needs.

“Gah, you filthy animals! Before. I’ll take over before you know it we have the world! Eggman comes once in a lifetime, We have Eggman” We have Eggman Eggman.”

“I know how to stop this,” You said, emerging from beyond the grave here you are coming save. “Chaos……. Control!”

In the blink, you unleash unleash unleash. Unleash a blast firm into mutual souls, never separated by force or famine. Just like that, Eggman’s ship was reduced to irreparable rubble, Eggman left to run. Don’t deal with him. We have a plan for him later.

“Wow, Shadow, that was seriously impressive!” You said, returning your mallet its rightful place among God was there, you were too.

“Thanks. I just have to go on…” You said, recovering from an energy-debilitating final blow. “…for Maria…”

“I won’t ever let you go, you mean the entire Green Hill Zone to me, life will. I can’t let you down, my one and only.” Sonic told you, tears running down cheeks rendered poorly but sincerely. Sonic was there, you were too.

“Sonic, I just…” You couldn’t help but break down into tears. Around your mutual friend groups, you were colloquially known as a bad boy, but have sensitive side. You prove that for us, Sonic hold you.

“We’ll make it through this together, Shadow…” Sonic told you, wiping a single tear off your delicate face. “I.”

You looked. Sonic was there, you were too.

**Author's Note:**

> We won't know until we stare it in its face. Keel it over. Sonic the Hedgehog


End file.
